


The Stars Are Aligned for Chaos

by InPrisonForSparkling



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Treated Somewhat Seriously, Crack and Angst, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Remi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InPrisonForSparkling/pseuds/InPrisonForSparkling
Summary: Vinyl City, music capital of the world, home to many landmarks like the Grand Qwasa and NSR Tower - and also home to an indie rock duo named Bunk Bed Junction.Welcome to chaos, my friends. Be prepared for: chatfic chapters! Slight angst! Gay, oblivous idiots! """"Friends"""" who flirt with each other so much that no one's sure whether they're dating or not, not even themselves! And more! I hope you enjoy :3
Relationships: DJ Subatomic Supernova/Neon J., Dodo/Remi/Sofa/Tila (No Straight Roads), Eve | Nadia/Mayday (No Straight Roads), White | Rin/Zuke (No Straight Roads)
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the slightly unclear names:  
> enby mess is Remi, tired composer is Tila, autotune~ is Rin, *dances* is Dodo, and pedestrian girl (derogatory) is Nadia

Mayday was bored.

This was never a good thing.

May's boredness, combined with the fact that it was 3am, could only result in disaster. Zuke would have been shaking in his boots, if he'd had boots and was awake.

May crawled down the ladder of the bunk bed like a goddamn _spider,_ and whispered very loudly in Zuke's general direction, "This is a hostile takeover."

"What the fuck, May, it's 3am," Zuke groaned, shifting slightly.

"I am taking over your bunk," May told him.

"You're- you're what?" Zuke asked, turning towards her.

May paused, weighing her options. Eventually, she decided to say: "No, I'm not taking over your bunk, actually."

Zuke stared at her. "...Okay, then."

" _But,_ " May continued, "I"m going to invite you to my group chat. And you are going to talk to the people in it."

Zuke groaned again. "Right now?"

"Right now," May insisted, pulling out her phone.

"Fine," Zuke sighed, pulling out his own phone. "As long as you stop bothering me."

* * *

_Zuke joined the chat._

_mayday!! mayday!!! changed Zuke's name to zuwuke._

enby mess: hello zuke, welcome to hell.

zuwuke: i regret this already

tired composer: understandable, have a nice day

autotune~: it's 3am.

zuwuke: i know and i hate it

zuwuke: may, how did you even know all these people would be awake?

mayday!! mayday!!!: an Educated Guess(tm)

mayday!! mayday!!!: by which i mean these people have no fuckinf sleep schedules

*dances*: you're not any better

enby mess: at least Sofa sleeps most nights

zuwuke: the fact that i can just guess who all of you are is slightly terrifying

autotune~: it's not like we picked very ambiguous names

mayday!! mayday!!!: i picked them out. stfu Rin

autotune~: no <3

tired composer: i'm going to sleep

*dances*: NOOO BABE

enby mess: DONT LEAVE USSS

tired composer: goodnight

zuwuke: i regret joining this chat

pedestrian girl (derogatory): mood

zuwuke: nadia why are you here

pedestrian girl (derogatory): May dragged me in at an unholy hour.

zuwuke: thats a mood

mayday!! mayday!!!: ima go get a soda

mayday!! mayday!!!: anyone want anything

zuwuke: my freedom

enby mess: my girlfriend :(

pedestrian girl (derogatory): a soda


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my little brother told me "make more. now" therefore i do not have a choice  
> a couch is Sofa, SUSHI is Sayu

pedestrian girl (derogatory): mayday i am still waiting on that soda

mayday!! mayday!!!: babe i need time

zuwuke: excuse me?? "babe"????

autotune~: honestly they joke-flirt so much that i'm not sure if they're joking anymore

zuwuke: okay tjhen

zuwuke: *then

*dances*: ah your first typo in the chat

*dances*: congratulations

enby mess: me, Dodo, Sofa and Tila are dating for real though

zuwuke: oh

zuwuke: nice

SUSHI: hi!!

SUSHI: it's Sayu :D

zuwuke: ....you're sentient??

SUSHI: yep!!

autotune~: ai buddies

mayday!! mayday!!!: _pedestrian girl (derogatory)_ honey i got the soda

pedestrian girl (derogatory): GIVE

mayday!! mayday!!!: oki

* * *

a couch: good dfuckin morning

a couch: Tila woke me up with a water bottle to the face

tired composer: hey don't call me out like that

mayday!! mayday!!!: nah he has permission to do that

autotune~: help

autotune~: seriously

autotune~: i snuck out. and ther is a stalker fan following me

zuwuke: Where are you

autotune~: Metro Division, just outside Barraca Mansion

zuwuke: i'll be right there

Zuke shoved his phone into his pocket and started running as fast as he could to the Metro Division. A couple of months ago, when he hadn't really known 1010 or their fanbase, he'd probably have scoffed and said _"What's the worst that could happen? Some fan getting an autograph?"_

An autograph was not the worst that could happen.

He didn't know much about 1010 (or the fans, for that matter) apart from what Purl-Hew had told him, but it was enough to know that Rin was in serious danger.

Most of the Districts blurred together as Zuke ran, lights and trees and statues becoming part of some incomprehensible painting. He ( _finally_ ) reached the Metro Division, and sure enough, Rin was there, inhumanly tall and carefully concealed fear written all over his artificial features.

Zuke tapped Rin's shoulder, and the robot yelped in surprise, trying to pull back.

"Rin, it's me," Zuke whispered urgently, and Rin relaxed slightly.

Zuke could see someone staring at them.

"I need to get back to the mansion," Rin muttered, his voice quieter and far less confident than Zuke was used to.

"Yeah," Zuke agreed. "That would be a good idea."

Zuke led Rin back to Barraca Mansion, and as they said their farewells, he breathed a silent sigh of relief.


End file.
